Alice's Twin
by Kawaii Youkai Hime
Summary: Alice's twin sister,jackie,just comes back from mexico,already getting mad with her mother,finds out the rest of the family is dead and falls down the whole,not knowing what she will do once she appears in Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

Alice's Twin

"WHERE IS MY SISTER" Jackie yelled at Elizabeth (Jackie and Alice's mother.)"I told you, she disappeared somewhere in the garden for over a year and hasn't come back since."Elizabeth explained. Jackie broke down crying and blacked out.

...

".jackie. "her mom has been calling for Jackie ever since she passed out. "what" Jackie almost yelled. "wake up, Jackie. you passed out all of the sudden and I've been worried sick."Elizabeth hugged her daughter close. "now, why don't you come down and help me make dinner" Jackie's mom said, already up and cheery as if nothing just happened. "ok" Jackie felt as if mom was hiding something from her, but decided to shake it off. All she new was that she missed her sister, Alice.

She was going to sneak out tonight to look for her sister.

When dinner was ready

"Alright, dinner's finally ready" Elizabeth said in a cheery voice. "mom, what's wrong, you never acted this way before I left for Mexico. And where are is dad and my two other sisters?"Elizabeth tried to think up a lie. "they left on a road trip, and I don't see anything wrong with me" Jackie new she was lying because Elizabeth always has a habit of sweating when lying to people. Jackie said ok, and decided that when she sneaks out tonight, she might as well check the graveyard. That's what her mind told her to do. She was headed into the forest anyway. "so mom, did anyone try to find Alice? Did you at least call the popo?"Jackie asked. "why, of course not, Alice is a tough girl. she's probably just on her way back right now."Jackie stared at her mother in disbelief that her mother would not even call the police. "mom, Alice is still a girl. do you know what could happen. These aren't the times when people say 'I'll take you home just jump in' and actually take you home. These are times when people say that and never take you home. she's probably been kidnapped. She's probably DEAD for all you know! MOM YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT!"Jackie yelled and ran out the front door. Jackie couldn't handle it. It was like her mom never cared about anyone anymore. She lies and doesn't try to help. Jackie didn't even notice that she was inches away from tripping over a gravestone. Or even noticed that she was in a mini cemetery in deep in the forest. "oww" she whimpered. Jackie looked at her knee and winced when she accidentally touched her wound. It was a 3 inch cut. more like a slight, but painful slash. She turned to look at the gravestone and gasped.

Edith Liddell, Nick Liddell, and the last on, she wasn't able to read, but she knew who's it was.(a/n:forgot the other sister's name, but oh well)She ran down a tiny hill despite the fact that her knee was hurting her and would probably get infected. Her eyes were closed, so she couldn't tell where she was running, and if she was going to run into a huge black hole in the ground.

…

5 reviews and I shall Wright the next chapter for you guys. My fan's Idea book is open and if you have any good ideas. I'd be happy to read them.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's Twin

Forgot to mention in last chapter that I do not own HNKNA. so there. enjoy this chapter. And I couldn't remember this before, but the other grave was for Lorina, as I have been informed in my first review. Thank u.

"AHHHHHHH,I'M GONNA DIE" I yelled down this freaky hole. What else am I supposed to do other than yell? Just fall? Hell no! I'm gonna scream because I can!

Ten Minutes Later

I stand there bored while falling. I guess I over exaggerated a bit ten freakin' minutes ago. Why don't I just die already? I could have sworn I fell down an enormous hole in the ground. Soon enough, I see a light at the bottom, thinking it was heaven finally come to rescue me, and then I fall unconscious of course.

Inside the Tower

"I'm tellin' you gray. This guy just fell and nobody bothered to help him up." suddenly nightmare felt like the guy saw earlier.

Jackie had fallen on top of him.

Gray's eyes widened at the scene before him. "Alice, are you alright?" At the sound of her sister's name, Jackie's head shot up and stared at gray with a nasty glare. "How do you know Alice? Where is she? Did you hurt her? So help me god, if you hurt Alice, I will-" "CALM DOWN, YOUR THOUGHTS MAKE MY HEAD DIZZY" Jackie stared at the man as if he was a mental pirate. "trust me, I am no mental pirate" Ok, maybe just a pirate. "Then how do you explain the eye patch Mr. Pirate?"Jackie asked nightmare. "Um…my eye stared at the sun too long" nightmare lied to the girl. "Ok, now I know you're not Alice so who exactly are you?" Jackie, coming back to her senses remembered that they knew something about Alice and couldn't help but wonder what connection they had with Alice.

"Depends on who's asking" Jackie said narrowing her eyes. Gray was the first to speak. "My name is Gray Ringmark and this is Nightmare Gott.(something)." Gray said. "Well, how do you know Alice?" Jackie asked mystified on how the heck these pirates know her sister. Nightmares eyes widened at that current thought in Jackie's mind. "Your Alice's sister?" Nightmare asked in awe in then he frowned and said "we're not pirates" Jackie had been frightened from the sudden outburst and looked closer at nightmare as if she was hearing foreign words out of his mouth.

Jackie thought of a personal thought. A thought from when Alice and Jackie were five.

****Jackie's thought****

Jackie had been looking for Alice all throughout the house. She ran up the stairs and finally reached Alice's room. Jackie threw the door open. It must have been at a bad moment because Jackie's cheeks grew red. Alice was changing into her pajamas at that moment. Alice had been half dressed and didn't notice that Jackie was in the room because Alice had 'borrowed' her mom's iPod attached a pair of purple earphones.

****Jackie's thought over****

Nightmare instantly blushed and cursed to the heavens to end his ability to read minds.


	3. Who are you and where is alice?

Alice's Twin

A/N: Just to ask, should I make a HNKNA vampire story? And yes Alice would still know everyone. oh and I'll just post whenever I feel the time is right.

…

"y-y-your Alice's sister alright" Nightmare reassured. That memory must have taught him a lesson about going about peoples' minds. "That's strange. Alice never talked about a twin, let alone a sister, except those two named Edith and Lorina" Gray thought out loud and stared at Jackie. "Well? Where is she? Where is Alice? You said you know her. And if you know her, you must certainly know where she is." She asked them."We don't know exactly, she walks around the land whenever she pleases." Nightmare spoke. Jackie stared at him for a few moments before walking out the door.

Somewhere in the woods

"Ugh, stupid bush cut me" Jackie said frustrated. Jackie walked in the woods for what seemed like an hour before she was facing two large gates that looked to be guarding a HUGE mansion. Having a feeling that it wasn't safe, she turned around and began to walk away from the gates until a voice called out her sister's name. She immediately turned back around and was greeted with two twin boys and a rabbit-eared cosplay looking guy. When the man caught her staring at his ears, he grabbed his ears and stared at Jackie to see what move she was going to make for his ears. Suddenly, she was running for his ears as if she were a ninja, jumped in the air above him, and crash landed onto him, succeeding in grabbing his ears and pulled them harder than Alice ever would.

The twin burst out in laughter at the sight the 'chickie rabbit' being tortured by Alice (Jackie) and her rabbit ear-loving hands. "my my my, isn't it Ms. Alice come to visit." Blood's voice interrupted Jackie's inspection of Elliot's ears. Jackie turned around and looked at blood for a moment before asking "Who are you" Jackie asked. The twin boys stopped laughing and stared at Alice (Jackie) weirdly before asking separately "Alice nii-san-" "are you alright?" Jackie finally had snapped back into her Questioning thoughts and summed it up into two questions. "How do you know Alice and where is she?" She said it politely and stood up and off of Elliot, who had passed out earlier from the torture of ear pulling.

"Your not nii-san?" Dum asked "Nii-san has lost memory" Dee reassured Dum. "I'm not Alice" Jackie reassured the confused Bloody Twins. "Then who are you, may I ask?" Blood asked also confused as to where Alice (Jackie) was going with this. "I am Jackie Kiki Liddell." Jackie said politely. She assumed he was the one who owned the mansion and held great power. "By any chance, are you a sister of Alice Liddell?" Blood asked with eyes filled with excitement and wonder. "Yes, I am." Jackie replied. "Then what was with the ninja speed ear pulling?" Elliot asked awake but a little weary of what had happened not that long ago. "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't glue fluffy things on your head like that. That will hurt when you try and take it off." Jackie said believing full-on that his rabbit ears were fake, glued on his head, and definitely going to hurt when he tries to take those silly things off.

"But, they're not fake" Elliot whined, not from the fact she was calling his ears fake, but the fact that his head hurt like seven hells. She stared at Elliot for a moment before running out to the forest yelling about a rabbit-eared mutant man going to kill us all. "What was up with her" Dum asked. "For once, I don't know brother" Dee replied still staring at the forest that Jackie had run off to.

Alice's POV

Vivaldi and I decided to have some tea outside of the castle for a while. It was getting old, sitting in a fine air-conditioned room with 0% excitement. All we ever do is talk and drink tea. Tea…isn't there anything else than all this damn tea. It's like tea is more important than the other delicious drinks that the world has to offer, like soda, or those fruity slushies, or even coffee. Julius is the only one I know that drinks coffee. Gowland drinks all that wine and other things including coffee, but that's fine considering he's a grownup. Boris…I don't have any idea what Boris drinks. Heck, all this time I've spent with him and I don't know how friggin' old he is. Blood of course drinks tea. Who knows what Elliot, Dee, and Dum drinks? Gray Drinks coffee, Nightmare drinks hot chocolate and coffee. And I'll drink just about anything as long as it's age appropriate.

"Help, the world is gonna be taken over by mutant freaks" I heard a voice yell. I could have sworn I have heard that voice before, but where? "Who dares interrupt our tea time?" Vivaldi shouted. Ace rushed out of the castle. I guess he heard the voice too. "Who was that?" Ace asked after making it near the table. "We don't know, but whoever it is will be executed." Vivaldi said staring at the forest that was at least a half a mile away from the tea table. We all waited for the noise to come again, but it didn't. "Knight, look around the woods for whatever that voice came from and bring whoever it is to us." Vivaldi said pointing at the forest. "Okay" Ace said happily running towards the forest. "What or who do you think it was Vivaldi?" I asked. "By the sound of it, it sounded like a girl screaming for her life." Vivaldi replied. I nodded. We waited for at least an hour while drinking tea and having a conversation about how stupid men were when ace had come walking out of the forest with what looked like a dead body over his shoulder.


	4. The Memory

Alice's Twin

A/N: I have nothing else to say than enjoy!

Alice's POV

"OH MY GOODNESS" I stared in shock at the bloodied form on ace's shoulder. "How in the hell did she get here, I was sure to see her off to Mexico." I mumbled. "Alice, is this a sister of yours?" Vivaldi asked. "Yes, she is indeed one of my sisters" I said. "Ace, take her to the infirmary and tell the maids to do what they do best." Vivaldi commanded Ace. "Man, I hope she'll be alright." I said worried. "She'll be fine Alice, We're certain the maids will handle this. We have had much worse to deal with. It only looked like a head injury, nothing more, alright?" Vivaldi tried to reassure that Jackie will be alright, but I'm not convinced. "I assure you she will be fine" She said gently. I calmed down but I need to see Jackie. "Vivaldi, is it alright if I go and see her? She might wake up in the infirmary." I asked. Vivaldi nodded and I made a dash to the infirmary.

****In the Infirmary****

Jackie's POV

****Memory begins****

"What happened to me" Were the first words to come out of my mouth. I looked around. I was home. I looked at myself and I was wearing my current clothing. There was crying downstairs. I rushed downstairs to see Alice crying like a baby. She wore her two piece sailor moon nightgown (I love that show even though it is old.) She nearly was a baby. "Alice" I cried out to her. She didn't even turn around. The last time I saw something like this was…

…before I left her.

Mother had come and tried to sooth Alice, but Alice smacked her own mother's hand away when I felt someone ran down the stairs. It was me. Alice stopped whining when she saw me come down the stairs and head straight for the door. "Why are you leaving me" Alice said in a voice that would make her think she was broken inside. And I had a feeling she was. The me that was at the staircase, the me who is part of this saddening memory had replied "I want to visit aunt peach and uncle Mario in Mexico for a little while. They are very sick and are in need of father's assistance. Father shall come back to you shortly. I'll be gone for a few years." "Then, why can't I go with you?" Alice asked her temper about to be released in waves. I can read her like an open book. The me on the stairs had the feeling of regret, but it was too late for Alice to come and Mom didn't want Alice to go anywhere. Mom said she had her reasons.

Part of memory Jackie POV

By the time I reached the door with my suitcase in hand, Alice burst out crying again and ran up the stairs as fast as she could. "Run" Mother shouted. I didn't know why mom would say such a thing until I saw Alice run down the stairs, sword in hand. Damn that sword. She was always so good in fighting with swords. Father's car honked outside, telling me to get to it. I ran for my life. Alice was at least two yards away from me in running distance. She swung the sword once, and it nearly cut my suitcase open. I ran faster, and yelled for father to start the car. He did, and looked out with eyes wide, and started driving the car, while motioning me to run like hell. Alice swung the sword again while I was running. Damn she's fast. She could become a death machine if she asked to. And she doesn't lose her balance so easily. Father opened the trunk, and once I got close enough, I jumped in it. Alice started throwing knifes with horrible aim. One of them just had to hit my leg didn't it?

We were on the street now. She always was bundle of energy. Then, she started picking up bricks and rocks. The hell, bricks can kill people if their thrown really hard at other people. I closed the trunk, at least that would be some protection. In no time, I was hearing things that Alice shouldn't be saying at her current age. Then, it eventually faded away. Where is mom in all of this mess? Sirens are in the distance, either they were here for me in a trunk, Alice's tantrum with throwing knifes and such, or because of my father's speeding the car to get me the heck out of here. Eventually, the sirens faded from the distance….or either they just stopped for Alice.

The car slowed and turned off. I heard the trunk open only to see my father with a worried expression. "Are you alright darling? Oh goodness, look at this leg." He examined it and told me to wait a sec. "Alright, this should make it feel better." Father said as he put some medicine on my leg and then came a triple-sized bandage. "Jackie, let me get you to the front seat before I get caught and people start presuming I locked up a girl in the trunk." Father said. Apparently we were in an ally. That's never a good place to be, but it seemed empty. I walked limping to the front seat of the car and sat down. Once my seatbelt was on and the door was closed, father started the car again, and we were off to Mexico.

****End of memory****

Alice's POV

I sat in a chair at the infirmary. Jackie started to moan from the pain. It seems she had hit her head on a rock in the forest because she had not paid attention. I'm glad she's alright. She started opening her eyes and she stared at the wall for a few seconds before looking over to me. She started to speak. "Alice…I missed you…so much. Could you…ever forgive me for…leaving you? I promise…to stay with you…for the rest of my life." She said. Of course I'll forgive her. I was so immature back then. How could I forgive myself for harming her? "I forgive you Jackie. Please forgive me for harming you. I didn't know what I was doing back then." "Then I forgive you too, Alice.

Right then Vivaldi came wearing a purple dress nightgown. "We thought you would wake up. Welcome to the heart castle. Alice it is morning, would you and your sister like to join us for breakfast?." Vivaldi said. "Yes." I said. Staying up all night doesn't affect me. I can go on for two days without sleeping. "Yes please." Jackie said in a quiet voice. "Do you mind if I take Jackie around to meet everyone after breakfast Vivaldi?" I asked "Not at all Alice, now why don't you girls come for breakfast? I, for one am famished and require food." We all laughed and stopped when Jackie's stomach had decided to agree with us. We laughed again and got up to go get some grub.

A/N: Happy new years! I know I'm a bit late but I did stay up this late just to Wright a chapter for the good of 2012. Once again HAPPY NEW YEARS and to all a good morning.


	5. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Very Soon I Will Be Posting A New Story. Now I Know You May Be Thinking, 'But You're Still Gonna Work On The Others Right? You Haven't Given Up?' For Those People, Oooooohhhhhh, Don't Be Ridiculous. I May Have Left Them Alone For Awhile But I'd Never Give Up On Them. I've Been On A Bit Of A….Writers Block. All Will Be Explained In The First Chapter Of The New Story. You Can Either Read The Author's Note And Read The Story, Or Read The Author's Note And Leave The New Story Alone. Though I Do Suggest You Give It A Try, It Is Your Decision. If You Decide To Read It, Then You Can Leave A Review Or PM Me. Reviews Are Very Much Appreciated.

Thank You

Love You All

Sincerely,

Kawaii Youkai Hime.


End file.
